


Those American Thighs

by tracy7307



Series: Harringrove ficlets [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracy7307/pseuds/tracy7307
Summary: He placed his hands on the tops of Billy’s golden thighs -- spread his fingers apart and rubbed from his knees up, up, until his fingertips dipped under the legs of Billy’s shorts. The hairraspedunder his hands. His thighs were still a bit slick from that suntan oil that Billy loved to use and from the sweat of working outdoors on a summer day.





	Those American Thighs

Billy’s feet dangled from the edge of Steve’s bathroom counter. 

The mirror was fogged over, droplets condensing and running down in rivulets as Steve toweled his hair dry. He’d had beat Billy by 20 minutes and hopped in the shower to wash away the sticky sweetness of ice cream that clung to his fingers, even his forearms. Sometimes he felt his whole _body_ felt sticky after a day at Scoops -- no matter how many times he washed his hands on the job, he still felt gummy after walking out into the shimmering summer humidity. He ignored Billy for a moment applied a bit of lotion to his arms and chest -- wanted to trade in sticky for soft. 

Billy was here fresh from his shift at Hawkins Pool, still in his white tank and red shorts. The scent of chlorine lingered in his hair. He glistened with suntan oil, and his skin smelled like an overripe coconut. Unshowered. Summer personified. 

Billy kicked his toes -- wiggled them as his red trunks rode up his thighs. He leaned back a little bit, chewing slowly on a piece of gum. Cocked his head to the side with a wolf-like grin. “See somethin you like?” 

Steve regarded Billy’s sun-freckled nose. The scattered sunspots on his shoulders. And the bronzed span of his thighs, spread apart on the countertop. 

“Mmm. Yeah.” Steve stepped between Billy’s legs and let the towel fall from his waist to the bathroom floor. “Yeah I think I do.” 

Billy hooked his ankles around Steve’s back. “Come on then, chickenshit.” 

Steve leaned forward and inhaled along the column of Billy’s neck -- skin smelling a little musky and radiating heat still from the summer sun. Steve pressed a kiss there, open-mouthed. Licked and tasted salt and the faint chemical tang of Tropical Blend. 

Billy tugged Steve forward with his ankles locked behind Steve’s ass. Steve indulged Billy for a moment -- allowed Billy to pull him in by the back of his neck, smashing their mouths together, the kiss rough and needy with Billy making little noises into Steve’s mouth. Billy’s tongue ran along Steve’s lip, licked inside Steve’s mouth, touched Steve’s tongue and slid alongside of it while Billy dragged his fingers down Steve’s belly -- reached to touch his fingers to the head of Steve’s cock, which rested against the swim trunks of Billy’s inner left thigh. 

It wasn’t that Steve didn’t _want_ to try to fuck Billy again. It’s just that the first time involved stopping and starting, discomfort, shifting for a better angle, trying again, _yeah baby_ , but still it wasn’t quite right. After too many frowns and a few hisses, Steve pulled out. They’d spent the night trading little kisses and caresses instead -- a loud physical desire washed over by a quiet intimacy.

Steve wasn’t quite _ready_ for all that again. Not yet, at least. 

So he shoved Billy’s hand away. “Nope,” he said, and Billy got _pouty_. “Let me -- let me,” Steve stuttered with his hands wrapped around Billy’s thighs, and his mouth couldn’t find the words, so sank to his knees to the tile below -- cooled by the air conditioning. A shock on his skin still warm from the shower -- still heady from being surrounded by Billy’s legs. 

He placed his hands on the tops of Billy’s golden thighs -- spread his fingers apart and rubbed from his knees up, up, until his fingertips dipped under the legs of Billy’s shorts. The hair _rasped_ under his hands. His thighs were still a bit slick from that suntan oil that Billy loved to use and from the sweat of working outdoors on a summer day. 

Steve pressed down a bit to feel hard muscle, then slid up to the inner thighs to feel the softness there. Billy’s inner thighs had a little more fat -- not a lot, but enough for Steve to watch his fingers sink just a little deeper against the softer flesh. To know that Billy had a soft, secret spot with no hard edges, that only Steve could touch. He pressed a long kiss to that patch of skin, hair a little scratchy against his lips. 

From his position on his knees he rubbed his cheek -- he’d never had this before, with the plethora of girls’ thighs he’d touched and kissed, all soft, all hairless. The contrast of Billy’s hard muscle and soft skin, and leg hair against his face and lips -- it lit Steve on _fire_ to feel this sensation. He’d often put his head in Billy’s lap when they were watching TV alone, just to place a hand on Billy’s bare knee and the skin above it, run his hand back and forth just to feel it, to hear it, rough but _not_ rough, a little scratch against his hand. 

Steve pulled back from Billy’s thighs, and Billy’s head was thrown back a little, chest lifting, nipples peaked, fingers of his left hand clutching a hand towel. His red trunks tented obscenely, hard cock jutting the material up and out. 

Fucking _gorgeous_. 

“Cmere,” Steve said, and rose up from his knees. He pulled Billy down from the counter. 

Billy’s mouth met Steve’s again as Steve worked down the trunks, still a little damp, sticking against Billy’s skin, stuttering down Billy’s body. Steve worked one side, then the other, got the waistband down to mid-thigh. “Baby,” Billy said softly against Steve’s lips when his cock slapped back against his belly. 

Steve kissed the length of Billy’s neck, left hand massaging Billy’s ass. He bent down a little bit to kiss Billy’s collarbone and toyed with Billy’s nipple with his right thumb. His left hand worked down to the soft section right under Billy’s ass -- his fingers teasing the tight gap there between Billy’s thighs which were trapped together by the trunks.

His fingers worked slowly, sinking in and out of the space between Billy’s thighs. Steve’s cock jumped against Billy’s hip. “I-” he stopped moving his fingers. Licked his lips. “I wanna fuck you.” 

“Okay,” Billy said. His throat worked a little. 

“No, I don’t mean.” He struggled for the words to explain it, but when he thought about it, want curled lower and lower, and his cock jumped when he said, “I wanna fuck you right here.” He fingered the area between Billy’s thighs. 

Billy smirked. “Yeah, King Steve? Are you, like, some kinky fucker now? Didn’t think you had it in you but I _like_ it.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips. “I’m all yours.”

Steve pulled his fingers out from between Billy’s legs and fumbled quickly at the second drawer, yanking out the bottle and missing Billy’s warmth already. He popped the cap and smeared lube over Billy’s cock, stroking and stroking until Billy was panting against the crook of Steve’s neck. “Turn around, sweetheart.” 

Billy turned around, bent over, and braced himself against the bathroom countertop with his red swim trunks clapsing his thighs together, skin golden above the waistband and below mid-thigh, cock sticking up, hard as a rock. His ass was lighter, round, beautiful with its generous curve. Steve ran a hand over his Billy’s ass. “So beautiful. You know how gorgeous you look right now?”

Billy looked back over his shoulder, but didn’t make eye contact. His gaze was lowered, a shy little smile played across his lips. 

Steve poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers and coated the inside of Billy’s thighs, reached down to stroke his own cock a few times, and placed a hand around Billy’s hip. He bent his knees a little, positioned himself between Billy’s thighs, and thrust in slowly at first. 

The shorts kept Billy’s thighs trapped together, but Billy still pulled them tight around Steve, and the _pressure_. Jesus fucking christ, the pressure felt sinful around his dick. “This okay?” Steve asked, one hand reaching up to caress Billy’s lower back.

“Yeah -- jesus, yes, it’s so _fucking_ hot,” Billy said, pulling a hand off of the counter to wrap around his dick. 

Steve fucked harder now, picked up the pace, Billy’s thighs taking him on some otherwordly journey, some higher plane of existence, didn’t know it could _feel_ so fucking good, the tightness, the occasional sensation of leg hair against him adding extra stimulation, the head of his dick popping out from between Billy’s thighs, and _jesus christ, holy shit feels so good_ and Steve didn’t even realize he was _saying_ the words out loud, but he kept saying them anyway as he yanked Billy back against his chest, tilted his chin to the side to share a sloppy kiss before Billy’s mouth went lax against Steve’s and Billy came all over the floor. Over the bathroom counter. 

Steve felt Billy _squeezing_ and loosening several times, then kept his thighs tight, and Steve’s forehead fell between Billy’s shoulderblades. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he said as he gave in to the pressure of his impending climax, trust shallowly, and spread his come between Billy’s thighs. 

Steve placed his hands on Billys shoulders, rubbed the sun-kissed skin, and placed lazy, sloppy kisses to the back of Billy’s neck. Billy turned and kissed along Steve’s jaw.

It was fucking _filthy_ when he pulled back to see the mess he’d made of Billy.

“Ah. You wanna take a shower? Because-” Steve glanced down at the come dripping down Billy’s thighs.

“Nah. Thought I’d take a seat and like, introduce your spunk to the living room couch or something.”

Steve wrinkled his nose and laughed. “What is _wrong_ with you?” 

Billy smacked a kiss on Steve’s lips. “You made the mess. _You_ clean it up.” He tugged Steve’s hand and pulled him back into the shower. Shower number one was sleepy, shower number two was perfunctory, but with shower number three, he soaped up Billy’s body and shampooed Billy’s hair. Easily the best of the day.

That evening, as they watched _Weird Science_ on tape, Steve felt sated with pizza and sex and his hand resting on the soft flesh of Billy’s inner thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> [tracy7307](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tracy7307) on tumblr


End file.
